The Grand Order of Holy Knight
by Master D. Zephyr
Summary: To bring joy and happiness to others and especially those close to her even at the cost of her own life. To kill. To protect. To be wielded. To be used. To be sheathed. To be discarded. That is the path that she choose. She already choose the path of the destruction, now what will awaits her? Minor Fate crossover. Fem!Naruto! The cover pic is the Fem!Naruto
1. Prologue

**The Grand Order of Holy Knight**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything on this story except the idea.

 **AN1:** So I decide to change my crossover fic from Rurouni Kenshin to Naruto although the involvement also changed into Nasu-verse general and please be known that this fic is involving Fem!Naruto.

 **Warning:** This will be a bit of an OP Fem!Naruto and she will be a bit too wise for her own age, but after reading this fic you will know why… Oh and future warnings for character deaths… there will be lots of them so if you are not into that I suggest you drop this right now.

 **Pairings:** Undecided for now but I will welcome any pairings except Sasuke and Fem!Naruto.

* * *

 **Prologue**

The river had gushed along its path like a white rushing snake for years. Its endless flow had, over time, worn smooth the stones nestled in its banks and underneath its waters.

As time passed, the river had dried up, but the stones remained.

On one of these smooth stones a man sat, contemplating. He looked up into the sky, the full moon glowing against the velvety blackness of the night.

'Illness is everywhere in this era, even in its people. So much so, the moon peers down on a diseased world.'

Elsewhere, a cart's wheels pressed flowers down as it trundled along a field. A young girl-child, in a light and dark green striped kimono and gray obi, stared tiredly through liquid amethyst eyes at the brightly colored wooden top in her hands.

'There is no cure for this disease.'

The little girl bent and picked up a flower that had been uprooted from the ground due to the cart she was walking next to. She looked up at the black haired girl in the red kimono who was walking beside her, then looked back at the flower in her hand.

After a moment of intense deliberation, she gestured for the older girl to kneel down, then placed the flower in her surrogate older sister's black hair. After all, flowers were meant to be placed in the hair of a beautiful girl, and the flower was white it went much better with black hair than with blond hair.

'The smell of blood is as common as the smell of white plums. Death no longer terrifies man, so he creates slavery and savagery, which surpass the horror of death. It can only be fought with more bloodshed, and the cycle never ends.' The man walked down the path shaded by trees, moonlight streaming through the branches. With each of his long strides his monk staff knocked against the bottle of sake he carried, whilst his white cape billowed behind him gently.

'Even if a person of incredible strength were to arise, they would not be able to stop the inevitable.' The man looked at the red moon. 'They would be able to do nothing.'

She was glad her baby brother had never and would never, know what it was like to be called a demon because of something you were born with, and couldn't help, like your hair and eye color.

Mikitsu had been wonderful, a treasure, and he deserved so much more than he got. They all did.

A blood stained blade gleamed in the moonlight, and greedy eyes locked on the caravan passing through the plains. Then clouds cut off the moon's light, throwing the world into darkness.

'This world is headed for destruction.'

* * *

Screams cut through the night air, telling a tale of terror and suffering. Bandits, bloodthirsty men with nothing in their hearts but greed, cut down the members of the caravan with no concern for the lives that they were taking.

Screams and chaos filled the air. Feet ran, pounding the road as the members of the caravans ran for their lives, to no avail. A man was cut down from shoulder to hip; another's head was driven through with a spear. A woman was skewered and thrown to the side of the road, the blood seeping through the folds of her obi sash, taking her life with it.

Takuma Gesu sneered to himself as he cut through a man in a peasant's gi and hakama and laughed as the man fell on the grass, staining it with his lifeblood.

Weaklings, all of them. Is there no one here to give me a challenge? Gesu was different from the rest of the bandits by one major point. All the other members of his band wanted to see was gold. All he wanted to see was blood.

'Weak, weak, weak. Is there no one here to give me a little sport!?' He thought as he cut down a man in rough peasant's garments.

He looked past the corpse and a flicker of red caught his eye.

Gold...no… his eyes widened in shock …a little girl with blond hair and crimson eyes.

'That color…' he grinned '…it must belong to the demon!' Heh, maybe he could get a little sport after all.

Bloody visions dancing in his head, he headed for the little girl who had caught his eye as she struggled to hold a fallen katana in her small hands.

* * *

Ever since her adoptive mother had died, she had had no one to rely on but herself.

She had had to take care of her adoptive brother, Mikitsu, who was just three years old, and her adoptive father, who had been blinded in an accident.

She had had to be mother and daughter, sister and wife without ever really experiencing someone taking care of her herself. So it was a shock when she had arrived at the caravan, with blistered feet and eyes blinded by tears and met the three girls.

The three girls who had adopted her into their small, fractured family, who had wiped away her tears, and soothed her nightmares. The girls who had made her smile and laugh in what seemed the first time in years… she had sworn to protect them as best she could.

Protect this small, fractured family, as she had been unable to protect her own.

She would do anything to protect them.

Even break all the rules of sex and class and creed that had been bred into her by her adoptive family, by the villagers and by the slavers, and bend down and pick up the sword that one of the men had dropped.

Even change her life forever, and start on a path that would end up staining her very soul with blood.

And she would do it with no regrets.

* * *

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, was not the type of man to believe in anything he couldn't confirm with his own senses. He did not believe in the Shinto gods and goddesses, in Buddha, or any other kind of higher power.

He believed in men, and what men could do, and even that had been sorely tested over the years, as he'd seen too many atrocities to count.

But just as he didn't believe in any higher power, he also didn't believe in fate, and, as such, was always tempting it. This, (as anyone who had ever said 'nothing could possibly go wrong' could tell him) was a very bad idea. He had been so sure that nothing could reaffirm his faith in the human race.

He was about to get a bit of a nasty shock.

He'd been walking home from the village where he went to get sake. There was a small village at the foot of the hill he had made his home, which did for supplies, but the people there didn't have very good sake.

If it weren't for that, he never would have heard the screams.

* * *

The little girl tensed as a dark figure approached splattered with blood.

The gleam of teeth was a shocking white in a dirt-smeared face, the man was smiling. He was enjoying this. Enjoying the slaughter.

If he got his hands on Kasumi-san, Akane-san, and Tae-san…no. She wouldn't think about that, because it wasn't going to happen.

She wouldn't let it happen.

She would protect them as she had failed to protect her father and Mikitsu.

She launched forward and lost her grip on the katana as trembling hands pulled her back. The hands belonged to the girl who had received the flower, the one called Kasumi, and she held the blond close as she and the other girls crouched in fear.

"Don't look" Kasumi whispered, "please, don't look."

Through a small window made by Kasumi's shoulder and neck, the red eyed girl watched as a member of her little, makeshift family, ran forward to the bandit, crying out for mercy.

Not mercy for Tae though, the girl realized. She was asking him to spare her!

"Please, spare this child, please, I beg of you!"

In an instant, she was cut down. Blood filled the girl's vision.

Tae…

The same thing happened to Akane, but the child didn't see it this time as Kasumi had thrown her body forward, blocking out the view. But that didn't stop the sounds.

The sound of Akane running forward, of her cry as she was cut down without even the time to finish her plea to spare the child…

There was a sob in Kasumi's voice as she cried "Akane!" and then her voice firmed as she raised herself up to look down at the child she was protecting.

"Listen, little one, my life will end here like that of my sisters, but you cannot die yet! You are just a child. You have not chosen your life, as we have been able to. You cannot die now. You must live. Live a full life the way you want to for the sake of those who died here tonight-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as a rough hand hauled her up by her hair.

The bandit sneered and raised his sword, and then, with one swift movement, thrust it through Kasumi's neck. The little girl gasped, as Kasumi placed her trembling hands on the sword that was now covered in blood.

The black haired-girl's mouth formed words that could barely be heard. "Live dear heart."

The bandit ripped his sword away and dropped Kasumi who fell on the ground in a heap, her face turned towards the little girl who she and her sisters had practically adopted in the short time they had known her. She had to tell her, somehow. When someone is close to death, sometimes they can see things others can't. Kasumi knew that her 'little-sister' was not meant for this fate, she was meant for something greater, something that would shape the world; she just needed to tell her…

"Choose…for me…" And Takuma Gesu slammed the sword down through Kasumi's red kimono, dying it black in the moonlight with an innocent woman's blood, as the sword cut into her heart. Her last thought was of the girl that was the last of her family, now, and as she breathed her last breaths, Kasumi looked at her 'little sister'…and she smiled.

She would live, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

The little girl looked at the death body of Kasumi with horrified eyes. It seemed impossible that all her family was gone.

Mother, Father, Mikitsu…and now Kasumi-san, Akane-san, and Tae-san… were the villagers right, all along? Was she a demon, a monster that destroyed all she touched?

And as if that wasn't enough, Kasumi's last words were running through her head, over and over.

Choose…

She had chosen, hadn't she?

She had chosen to look after father, to take care of Mikitsu…

Or had she?

Choose…

Was there really anything else she could have done? She was eight years old and a female eight-year-old at that. What else could she have done, it's not like she could have just left. She'd have been dead, or worse, before the day was out.

Had she really ever chosen anything, out of her own free will before? With nothing pushing her or stopping her from making that choice?

Choose…

Her head was spinning with all the new thoughts that had come upon her. It was as if some dam had broken, and something had rushed in and filled her, something new and bright and burning.

Something an awful lot like hope.

But it looked like she wasn't going to be able to explore this new flame that had settled inside her, or to think about Kasumi's 'choose'.

Because the man who had killed her sisters was still standing right there, and he had his sword raised.

The little girl shut her eyes, and then, just as the bandits sword came sweeping down to end her life as it ended so many others lives before now…

* * *

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki was too late. He'd seen it the moment he'd arrived and seen one of the bandits cut down a woman. And the fact that there were more women dead around her just confirmed it. They were all young and pretty and those were usually protected. The only reason they wouldn't have been was if there was no one left to protect them.

The little girl must be the only one to have survived from the caravan. And she was about to be murdered in cold blood, just like her sisters.

He would not allow that to happen.

And so he used ninshū. And, five minutes later, the man known as Takuma Gesu and his underlings were no more in this world. The last thing they heard, was his answer to their question.

"You won't be alive long enough to remember my name."

There was blood all over the girl.

Hagoromo flinched almost imperceptibly. She was young, about six or seven he guessed, and had very big eyes and very pale skin. Pale skin that was currently splattered with blood.

Blood he had spilled. A child…an innocent…covered in blood he'd spilled…

'Ninshū is created to pursue the peace…' He shook himself out of his thoughts with the mental reminder that the blood wasn't innocent, it had belonged to the bandits that had just slaughtered a caravan, and busied himself in wiping his staff clean with a piece of rice paper.

Eventually, he looked up.

The child hadn't moved, not even to blink, simply sitting there, staring motionlessly at the dead bodies.

Shock, he supposed.

It would make sense seeing as she had just had everyone she cared about ripped away. Perhaps he could get her to get moving, break out of it, or else she might simply give up and let herself die. He'd seen it before, but… he didn't want to see it again. Not with this little girl, who had barely even begun to live.

He stifled a sigh and began to speak.

"I don't know why I happened by this place... I suppose it was fate." He sheathed his sword, and looked down at the girl. "Be glad I took care of your revenge. However, bearing a grudge against these men will not bring your loved ones back. Let your survival be their memorial, and revel in the fact that you are alive. Go to the nearby village and surely they will be able to help you."

She still hadn't moved, not even reacting to his voice.

There was nothing he could do, not when she was so far gone.

He'd come back in a week or so, see if she'd gone to the village, and if she hadn't…well, then he supposed he'd just do what he always did.

Bury the bodies.

He turned away, and started walking. The shifting of clothes brought him up short. He started to turn and was half way around when he heard the whisper, so soft that anyone else wouldn't have been able to make it out.

"Rainmaker…" the little girl muttered with emotionless amethyst eyes.

Hagoromo blinked. Maybe he'd heard wrong, but… no, his hearing was incredibly sharp.

But… Rainmaker? What did that mean, anyway?

"What?" he muttered as the child's brows furrowed as she tried to explain what she meant.

"In plays, like the ones Otou-san used to read to us…when they were describing the scenes of great battles… they used to say 'and a rain of blood fell', but you, you really made it rain…" Her voice faded to a whisper. "Rain…of blood…"

Rainmaker.

So that's what she meant. Now he sort of wished he didn't know. Figures.

Her soft voice brought him out of his thoughts again.

"You…avenged the sisters," her voice firmed, "Thank you." She bowed, a deep bow, with her eyes fixed on the ground. She didn't say anything more before he left. Neither did he.

But she was still bowed as he left the clearing that had been the sight of the tragedy… and the only ones to notice the soft droplets on the ground in front of her were the dead.

* * *

Hagoromo wondered down the path lit by the setting sun, thinking. The man at the village had said that nothing had passed through the village recently. Not even a cat, let alone a small girl.

He sighed. She'd probably despaired of the world and killed herself after what she had seen. It wasn't uncommon.

'Ninshū is created to guide human toward peace. But in the end it's same like the other. Tools of destruction, not salvation. Many times, I cannot use it to save even one person's life. Not one living soul, as it would seem to be this time.' He sighed as he pushed away the last of the hanging branches and prepared to enter the scene of slaughter. The bodies had been there for a few days, so it wouldn't be pretty. 'It is enough that I bury the victims' corpses, I suppose. That is the only way I can maintain what humanity I have left.'

He walked out into the blinding sun, but he did not shield his eyes as they widened.

Where before there had been dead bodies lying splayed on a blood-spattered ground, now there were crosses, monuments to the dead, stretched out across the clearing.

He wandered through them, the setting sun illuminating everything with an orange color, and stopped at the end of the makeshift graveyard.

There were three rounded stones there, and standing before him, her back to him, was the girl from before. He noticed things then that he hadn't noticed in the dark, such as that the hair that had seemed so oddly yellow in the dark was actually gold, and that her kimono was of nice make, but obviously not professionally made.

The girls he'd seen around her before had probably made it.

His eyes took in her hands, hands that were scraped raw and bleeding, with the nails torn and dirt and splinters encrusted in the cuts. The makeshift graveyard; that the girl hadn't gone to the village; her hands… it all pointed to one thing. But what kind of person would have the sheer fortitude to bury all those people single handed, without any food or water. Especially if that person was only a little girl?

"You buried the bandits, as well as your family?" he asked in shock.

A moment of silence, then she answered in a soft, hoarse voice. "They were slave traders. Not my family."

He gasped, eyes widening, everything he'd seen the night before, being seen in a new light.

The three dead girls, young pretty girls in their age, exactly the type slavers would want. And this little girl. This small, delicate, girl with that exotic blond hair and amethyst eyes… not to mention young enough to be trained.

His lips firmed at the thought.

The caravan might even have been heading to the red lights district.

He was almost glad the slavers were dead, filth like that deserved it, and if it hadn't been for the young girls, he'd probably have gotten rid of the almost in that sentence.

Whilst all this went through his mind, the little girl continued to talk, her voice slightly stronger than before. "My adoptive family died of diseases and poverty a while ago. But once they died they weren't bandits or slavers, just dead bodies." Her voice dropped. "Dead is dead after all."

"Yes," Hagoromo nodded and paused for a moment in contemplation. "Dead is dead." He looked down at the three stones before them.

If the caravan she'd been traveling with were slavers, and the bandits were, well, bandits, then who would she care enough for to drag these stones here? He thought he already knew the answer, but…

"Who are these stones for?" He might as well ask anyway.

"Kasumi-san, Akane-san, and Tae-san. I only knew them for a few days, but they protected me as if I was their own. I wanted to protect them, but I'm just a little girl. But because of that, they're gone. They died protecting me. They said, 'Please, spare the child'." She lowered her head, clenching her dirty hands.

The man's face grew thoughtful.

"I wanted their graves to be beautiful, so I wanted good stones. All I could find were these ugly rocks, but it's the best I can do. I wish I could have found flowers. They all deserve flowers."

He hesitated more. Could this child be the one? But he'd never even thought about his successor being a girl. Would she be able to handle the burden of taking other people's lives? Would she be able to handle the burden of Ninshū at her fingertips?

For that matter, would she even be able to handle the training? He had to know, "What are you going to do now? You've buried them all. Are you going to go to the village?"

She paused thinking a moment, the shook her head. "No."

"Then what?"

She considered the stones before her a moment, "I don't know what I'm going to do. Kasumi-san's last words were for me to live… to choose a full life, and live it the way I want to…" she spoke slowly and haltingly.

"What do you want to do?"

"I…want…to protect people, and to help them." She trailed off, "I couldn't do it before, I was too weak. I couldn't help my family. I couldn't protect the girls. But I want to be able to. I want to become strong, so no one else will ever feel this kind of pain. I want to be strong so that I can protect the people precious to me, my precious people…"

He paused for a moment, in thought, and then took out his Sake jug and uncapped it.

She looked at him startled. "What are you-?" She was cut off as he started to pour the sake onto the biggest stone in the middle, the liquid coursing down the sides and onto the other two stones, then down to the ground.

Hagoromo answered her question, "No one should reach Nirvana without the taste of good sake on his lips. This is my tribute to them."

"Thank you. Um…"

He recapped the jug and turned to her, looking into her eyes. "My name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. I'm a Sage." Hagoromo introduced himself as the little girl's eyes widened. "Listen, you were unable to protect the lives of the women who took care of you. Now your inner-self is laden with their memories. Your small hands can attest to the weight of their lifeless bodies. However, you will learn that their memories are heavier, and carrying them will make you stronger. This strength will be your defense, and aid you in the protection of that which is truly important, but this can only happen if you are properly trained. Tell me your name."

She blinked. Why would a sage want her name, and what was this about training?

"Itoe."

"Bless with love," He snorted at the irony. "That name is too soft and sweet for a shinobi."

She hesitated, uncertain if she had heard right. A shinobi? Her?

"From now on your name is Naru. Namikaze Naru."

She brought her eyes up once more, and repeated what he had said hesitantly, "Namikaze… Naru…"

"That's right. The late name of the Fourth Hokage." He looked up at the sky.

The girl had a lot of potential, but it would take a lot of hard work to bring it out. A sudden gust of wind blew, ruffling their hair, one as red as the sun, the other as white as the cloud who flew in it.

And so it began.

* * *

 **A/N:** So what do you think? R  & R please and yeah next chap is the actual chap one.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Grand Order of Holy Knight**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything on this story except the idea.

 **AN1:** So I decide to change my crossover fic from Rurouni Kenshin to Naruto although the involvement also changed into Nasu-verse general and please be known that this fic is involving Fem!Naruto.

 **Warning:** This will be a bit of an OP Fem!Naruto and she will be a bit too wise for her own age, but after reading this fic you will know why… Oh and future warnings for character deaths… there will be lots of them so if you are not into that I suggest you drop this right now.

 **Pairings:** Undecided for now but I will welcome any pairings except Sasuke and Fem!Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter1**

The moon was shining ever so dimly as a battle -no more of a slaughter- raged on beneath the cloudless night sky.

In the middle of a graveyard, several corpses were laying a strewn, sliced, smashed, battered, frozen, and destroyed. They were all that remained of the loyal vassals of a proud vampire who carried the name of Tepes.

Ashen silver hair was waving about fiercely despite the lack of wind as the proud vampire noble found himself fighting for his life against one of his kinds most natural enemies. No it wasn't the likes of the lycan of olds that the creature found himself against but rather the simplest of all his foes.

Humans.

Fragile by nature his enemy was supposed to cower down upon his wake begging for mercy to which he was supposed to respond by killing his opponent with merciless brutality and utmost condescension.

But that was not the case.

For his enemy was far beyond what he expected.

Clad in armor his two adversary appeared out of nowhere and forcefully stopped him from enjoying his nightly ventures of hunting down virgins to rape them to no ends and suck out their bloods until they were nothing more but dry husks.

In less than a minute after their appearance, his court of minor vampires and ghouls numbering hundreds were cut down to just him remaining, and by the way the battle was going on he was sure that he too would follow the footsteps of his allies.

Him a proud vampire of the great lineage of Tepes losing against two mere mortals.

Just the thought ignited the fiery inferno of rage and hate that he felt within him to no ends.

Claws sharpening, canines lengthening, demonic wings flapping about along with black malicious aura cloaking his entire frame the vampire roared out in endless rage as he charged at one of the two beings that dared to humiliate him, an adolescent female holy knight with blond hair and violet eyes, cold unnatural violet eyes.

Like a matador to a bull the vampire's target easily moved away from his raging charge. With footsteps barely audible and movements almost impossible to catch even by the sharpest of mortal eyes, a sword appeared in her hand cloaked in holy crimson flames.

The vampire's wings waved about elevating him higher and higher into the night sky until he was far from the exorcist's reach. "You detestable human! Know your place!" the proud vampire shouted as he suddenly dive bombed through the air, shooting himself towards the holy knight.

"I know my place." The blond holy knight whispered as her eyes followed upon the vampire's trajectory carefully looking for a perfect timing to counterattack.

BOOM

A sonic boom passed by nearly blowing the holy knight away as she barely evaded being plowed through by the speeding vampire.

BOOM

Another wave of wind shot against the holy knight's body as the young woman was barely able to evade a swipe from the vampire. Three small claw like gashes appeared on the young woman's vestments drawing out blood while the noble from the immortal house of Tepes continued his maddening assault.

SLASH

With his superior capabilities the vampire landed another swipe with his prolonged claws wounding the evading holy knight's shoulder.

SMASH

The vampire's fierce wings crashed against the holy knight's stomach forcing the female to lurch forward.

SMASH

A punch to the jaw launched the blond holy knight high up in the air enabling the Tepes to land a flurry of strikes that the holy knight barely managed to avoid and block with her halberd.

CRASH

With a high-arching axe kick the vampire sent the blond holy knight crashing towards the ground creating a small crater beneath the wake of the blow.

"Hahahaha! Having trouble keeping up human?" boasted the airborne vampire as he was surrounded by a larger amount of dark miasma.

"…" the injured holy knight didn't bother to respond as she slowly stood up from the crater.

Her entire frame was marred with cuts and gashes that continued to bleed, along with the bruises that darkened with each passing second. Yet, for some reason the blond holy knight looked barely phased by the assault. Yes, despite her grievous injuries that without a doubt have killed a normal human the young woman acted rather indifferently, it was as if the holy knight didn't care about all the damage her body received.

In essence, that wasn't far from the truth.

The vampire clicked his tongue in frustration as his opponent showed no signs of fear or even panic despite being injured. "I bore of you and your existence… I guarantee that with this next blow you shall die. That is your future you whelp." The creature of the night stated before he came flying down towards the holy knight spinning downwards, creating the impression of dark crushing drill that will mow down all that was unfortunate enough to be caught by the attack.

The blond holy knight closed her violet eyes.

After her training with the Sage of the Six Paths, the blond realized that she has an eyes which were always noted to be superior then that of a normal human.

Her eyes allowed her to pick up and track fast-moving objects along with enabling her to pick up on even the most subtle of details. With her eyes she could even see the flow of the life energy of the world allowing her a greater advantage in tracking down her enemies along with avoiding life threatening attacks from enemies whose speed far surpasses her own.

Many hailed the blond for her eyes that she apparently inherited from her ancestor but she cared little about it. To her this eyes were just a tool, one needed for her endeavor of protecting the life of the others.

It was because of her powerful violet eyes that the blond holy knight was able to observe the vampire's, speed, power, attack patterns, endurance, from the slightest to the most exaggerated of movements her eyes has seen it all. "I can see a different future…" the female whispered as she summons few black swords pure of energy around her.

Without even needing to look the blond holy knight knew that she had exactly five seconds before the vampire would reach and mostly likely kill her with the incoming attack.

She could see it within the eye of her mind, percentage wise she only had about a 5% chance of winning and defeating her adversary who was clearly superior than she was but the blond holy knight knew that as long that one percent exist then she could still pull of a victory.

With her eyes still closed the female started counting down to the inevitable.

Five

She calmed her nerves, her breathing was shallow and steady in preparation for her next course of action.

Four

Her senses extended, taking into account not only the sound of her approaching demise but also the stillness of the earth and the blowing of the wind.

Three

Her grip on her blade tightened, her mind worked into overdrive as she replayed her plan again and again looking for possible flaws and fixing them if possible.

Two

The holy knight's knee's bent down as she channeled most of the energy in her body called Chakra towards her limbs. The ground slowly cracked underneath her feet as she readied herself for the jump of her life. Her plan was fool-proof, all the variables has been taken into consideration.

"Your future is…" she whispered as the countdown continued dwindling inversely with the now fierce and deafening sound of the vampire's incoming attack.

One

Power exploded from her legs propelling the exorcist up towards the sky as high as she could.

"Death…" She whispered as she thought about the future that awaited both she and the vampire. If she were to fail then she was going to die, if the was to succeed then her opponent shall perish.

It was now or never, every movement from here on out must be precise and within the range of her calculations to make a mistake was to die a horrendous death.

There was no room for errors.

She had one shot.

Zero.

As if pulling the trigger of a proverbial gun the female's eyes shot open revealing her cold violet eyes unto the world. The blond could feel the wind clashing against her body proving just how high she jumped, snapping her head down she saw that a few dozen feet beneath her was none other than the spiraling mass off darkness which was the silver-haired vampire.

The man from the house of Tepes was currently grinding the ground where the holy knight stood mere moment's ago.

Just where the holy knight wanted the heathen to be.

In a span of a few seconds around the holy knights appeared many weapons created from her holy flames ranged from spear, sword, axe, halberd, and many more as she hurled all of them completely raining down on the vampire.

But it did not end there, for the very next words that came out from the holy knight's mouth proved to further push the vampire towards defeat. "O Lord, I entrust this body to you…"

With the uttering of a simple phrase the pillar of holy flames came out from sky and…

BOOM

The pillar of holy flames burn the vampire into crisp and everything around the holy flames bringing forth a maelstrom of fire and destruction.

Silence permeated the area after the holy flame vanished ended as not long after the end of the attack the dust cleared revealing unto the descending holy knight the several wounded form of the vampire.

Gone was most of his body leaving him only with his right hand, quarter of his body and half of his head.

Blood was everywhere.

That attack would have most certainly killed any lesser demons, but she was not the same. She was a proud vampire of the house of Tepes, a house whose weakest members were considered on par with noble vampire from other clans.

He could not fall here, at least not fall without dignity.

With an unearthly roar that shook the entire graveyard the wounded vampire lunged toward the blond but her body was impaled with spears as he cried in pain.

The blond looked at the noble vampire as she raised her hand, "Good bye."

"Che…"

There was no deathly scream of pain as the victor has been decided.

* * *

The seriousness of the situation was soon broken upon the sight of a smiling blond-haired kid with green eyes in armor cheerfully sat atop a tombstone several meters away from the now ruined graveyard that was filled with blazing holy swords, a torrent of blood, and a lot of corpses. "It's not like Naru to take this long…" the blond complained as his face didn't show any sign of worry although his partner was currently fighting one of the strongest vampire above the vampire king, Izraf.

Then from the graveyard came the blond haired girl as the kid hopped from the tombstones and walked toward the girl, "Nice job there, Naru." he said in carefree manner as he offered a fist which the girl fist pumped the blond boy.

"Thanks Meliodas and it seems that you already take care all vampires around here." the blond girl named Naru responded while looking at the destroyed vampires around them. "How about that, we evoked the wrath of a whole vampire family upon the two us…"

"I don't really mind. But it will be a hassle to kill all of those things."

"Really Meliodas? I was under the impressions that you can destroy all of them in blink of eyes with your demonic power for just fun time." exclaimed Naru as she started walking towards her partner who voluntarily sat out the fight so that she can battle the strongest vampire one on one.

The Diamond rank Holy Knight and the second in command of her, Meliodas smiled at his best friend's words. "And here I thought that you can just burn all of them with your holy flames without a care in the world." He quipped referring to his fellow blonde's habit of solving most of her problems by burning everything in her way.

"Against a horde of hundreds like that? I know my limits. Although if I was born with a Demonic power like you the Strongest Holy Knight then it might be different." Naru chuckled as she leaned on a nearby tombstone.

"Oh? Why would you say that? I was under the impression that you could born down hundreds with a wave of your [Demiurge], the flames of creation."

Naru smirked "Touché." she paused for a moment as a cool breeze clashed against her frame. What a chilly night it was. "So when is the cleanup crew arriving?" she asked her best friend.

"Since I already called them while you were having the fight of your life then I say they'll be here by dawn."

"Good" the Great Holy Knight nodded. "I really don't want to deal with the populace panicking upon the sight of burning swords and large hole in their graveyard."

"Don't forget about the corpses."

"True, true"

Both of them chuckled as their ears picked up on something. It was the sound of flapping wings caught not only his but also Meliodas' attention, effectively stopping their conversation.

Turning both of their heads to the direction of the noise the two holy knights found what looked like a pigeon flying through the night sky. "A carrier pigeon?" mumbled Meliodas, his eyes lingering on a small piece of spell-paper attached on the bird's legs.

Naru extended her left hand towards the bird prompting it to land on her extended limb. "Does that woman know if we already done or what." the girl muttered as her blue eyes gazing intently upon the message held within the simple piece of parchment.

"Is it another order?" Meliodas asked which the other blond nodded.

"Yes, it's a mission. A last mission for the Great Holy Knight Naru." The blonde responded as she burned the letter with her ability.

"So where are you going Naru?"

"Orders to go back to Liones first for debriefing… but the message says to prepare myself for a long term mission under the order of Bartra."

Meliodas whistled in an impressed manner, "Barta? Then it must be involving one of his vision."

"Yeah," the blonde girl nodded in response. "Whatever it is, it must be something that must be dealt with swiftly." she said in serious tone as both of them looked at the moon.

* * *

The sound of bells ringing out in a harmonic manner proclaiming the coming of the noon could be heard every so often from within the castle of the Kingdom of Liones.

Within the halls of this lone and majestic castle two holy knights stood in front of a wooden door. Just two old men clad in armor and wielding blades of life.

They were but a few of many who have lived their lives protecting and guarding this throne. In simpler terms the two were nothing but guards for the door which lead to the room where the King often resided.

"Have you heard?" one of the two holy knights, a man with greying features asked trying to break the ice in order to alleviate himself from the hellish punishment known as boredom.

"Hmm?" the other holy knight, one with white hair symbolizing that he was older of the two mumbled rather lazily.

"You know the Great Holy Knight Naru, right?"

The second guard priest nodded. "Yeah, who doesn't know about her?"

"They said that she is going to retire." said the younger one in whisper.

The older knight eyes widened, "What? The Great Holy Knight will retire!? Why? And isn't she the strongest holy knights in Brittania!?"

"The rumor said that she want to search for her family, what a poor girl…" explained the graying knight.

The older knight's eyes widened in surprise. "She is an orphan? I thought she is from a famous knight family like Sir Zaratras and Dreyfus." he said in surprise as he always thought that the Great Holy Knight was born from a high-class family when he saw her noble attitude and humble personality.

"Yes, she is an orphan. I also thought that she is from a renowned family, but who will guess that the Great Holy Knight Naru who is called as the Sword Saint is an orphan." he said in sad tone.

"Yeah who knows," the older one said as he looked at the ceiling. "Let's just hope she doesn't quit from the holy knights after finding her family, but who will take her place?"

"It's sir Zaratras."

"Sir Zaratras, huh? Well he is second only to Lady Naru, right? I think it's a good replacement. But where is her clan is?" the older man asked as the younger one furrowed his eyebrows.

"She come from a clan in East and far from Brittania. They said the girl was exiled."

"Exiled?"

"Well the rumor said that she holds a monster in her belly, but seriously who will believe that? I mean a monster in her belly? The merchant must be crazy." the younger man said.

"But it's plausible considering her inhuman magic power and skill… Maybe she isn't, you know, human?"

"That can't be a person as kind as her is monster. That's something that can't be true." the younger said as the older man nodded.

"That's true, there is no way a girl like her is monster." he said as he laughed at himself. "So tell me have you seen what the Great Holy Knight looks like? I've only heard about her features from rumors and have never really met her in person."

"They say she is a buxom woman, pale skin, has long blond hair, violet eyes, carrying a flag and sword as her sacred weapons and finally they said she was wearing a purple themed clothes."

"That is a rather detailed description."

The younger knight chuckled "Well... I'm actually part of her fan club… I can't help but to admire someone as strong as her."

"That's true, true." the older knight cheered out as the two of the descended into a fit of laughter.

As the two laughed they failed to realize a sixteen year old, blond-haired young woman carrying a flag in her hand walking towards them. She was clad in armor over purple themed clothes.

The blond eventually stopped a few steps in between the two guards who were still gossiping and ignoring her existence. "Excuse me," she said in low tone, stopping the two as they immediately looked at the girl for a moment, before they freaked out.

"Great Holy Knight Naru, we don't know you are coming!" the older one said as both of them saluted and the blond holy knight sighed.

"I'm here to meet Bar-I mean the King." the blond said in formal and professional tone. "Can you please let me in?" she asked, glaring at the two which made the two yelped a little.

"S-Sure you can go on, Sir!" the younger one said as the blond knight resumed walking towards the doors as she pushed open the wooden door and soon disappeared on the other side leaving the two guards to their gossiping.

* * *

The blond knight walked toward throne as she kneeled and her head bowed, "Welcome home, Naru. I assume the job is not as hard as it look, right?" he said as he gestured the knight to stand up and she did as he said and smiled at the King.

"Yes, Bartra-dono. The job is not hard as it looks." she said with a thin smile which make the King smiled at her as her eyes turned into serious. "Your majesty, I am sure that you are calling me not to talk such a simple thing, right? So can you please tell me my last job as holy knight?"

The King looked at the blond girl for a moment as he opened his mouth, "It's about the omen that I saw when I meet you." he said as Naru narrowed her eyes a little. "First of all I must said thank you as because of your work all chaos and ill omen has been dissipated… But the omen of the great holy war has not been dissipated, but has strengthened even further."

The blond knight looked at the King with serious eyes, "Bartra, what do you see?"

The King stayed silent for a moment as he answered, "I see Liones fall and clenched by the hands of two Holy Knights which I assume you already know who they are." he looked at the blond knight that could guess who they are and ready to kill them if he ordered. "But it's not you the one who saves it, it's a group of criminals."

The blond knight's eyes widened in surprise, "Group of criminals?" she asked as the king nodded.

"7 Great Criminals that bear each sins in their name will save this kingdom under Meliodas' leadership and you the Great Holy Knight will collect all of them." The King said as the blond smiled.

"So 7 Great Criminals, huh? I assume one of them must be the Undead Ban and the Fairy king." she muttered with interest tone.

"So how is it? Would you do it?" asked the king as the blond knight knelt on one knee, his head facing towards the floor.

"I will do it as my last job as the Great Holy Knight. I will collect the Seven Deadly sins and lead them to save this kingdom!" she replied with sure in her eyes, making this the day where the Seven deadly sins born.

* * *

 **A/N:** There it is. Tell me what you think. I'm particularly hoping for constructive reviews on the pros and cons. I'm mainly writing fan fiction to improve my writing skills, so I appreciate anyone willing to take a few minutes to critique my work.

Please make it constructive though. I don't particular care if you hate my work, but please explain why with more than a 'This story is the worst in the history of fan fiction. F you.' Please and thank you.

So I decide to change the element of Fem!Naru from wind to fire for some reasons which will be explained later and her flame power is derived from Mathilde-Saint Omer from Shakugan no Shana and Joan'd Arc from Fate/Apocrypha, making her the strongest character baring Rikudo, Kaguya and Juubi.

But because Naru is a girl, she is more of a technique and speed type of character rather than a power type making her more of a glass cannon. (She can take hits but in the end her body is just that of a normal human.)

By Nanatsu no Taizai style power calculations, her power level will be:

Magic: 100 (her lack of magic is because of her Shinobi style training and more into brawl with sword making her having lack of magic)

Strength: 500 (her strength is sufficient power of girl who did a moderate training as holy knight no more and no less)

Spirit: 30,000 (her spirit is high due to her being Uzumaki Clan and a Jinchuriki which lead her spirit to be stronger than any beings)

Power: 40,000 (her power is astounding easily more than a match for Meliodas and generally on par with Escanor, but is this her real power?)

Her magic [Demiurge] is flame of creation utilizing the mix of yin-yang element and magic, making it far stronger than any magic and jutsu in general. The ability is mainly to burn and make an object but Naru is utilizing it for something more.

 **Next Chapter:** The leaving of Sword of Saint

 **Please Review ^w^**


End file.
